


Lawn Couch

by chipsandwaffles



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: Ten just wanted to ask the cute guy on his newspaper route out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr for my dear friend Carmen. #hitmethefuckup at my [ tumblr](http://chipsandwaffles.tumblr.com) and I hope you enjoy.

Once upon a time, when Ten’s alarm clock blared at him from his nightstand at five a.m., he’d tell you that he hated waking up early and that he hopes his alarm clock blows up magically because _fuck alarm clocks._

Now, three months later, he _actually_ enjoys waking up at five a.m. Waking up at five in the morning meant that he not only got paid, but he’d get to see the pretty boy who sat on his front porch at 5:56 a.m. every morning without fail, curled up on his creaky swing with a cup of coffee and some shitty looking toast.

Every time Ten passed his house on his paper route, he would ride his bike a little slower so he could watch the guy take a sip of his coffee and then smile at him. Ten smiled back each time, and waking up at five in the morning to a shitty alarm clock was so worth it if he got to see that guy smile at him every morning.

Ten stares up at the ceiling as his alarm clock next to him screams at him to get up, and he contemplates whether he should try and look nice today to impress the guy on the front porch. He turns over in his bed to look across the room at his closet. If he impresses the guy, maybe the guy would talk to him and then they could sit on his front porch together with shitty toast and coffee.

Ten takes a breath and nods to himself. Today was the day. Today was totally the day he was going to try and get his attention. And maybe even get a date. That would be an extra bonus.

He gets out of his bed, getting ready for his day. He needed to look good and comfortable enough so that when he went to training later he wouldn’t be dancing in something tight and uncomfortable. He could bring a bag, but that was extra work and Ten wasn’t about that.

Ten decides on a nice black button down and white ripped jeans, dressing in them after he takes a shower and brushes his teeth. He looks good in the mirror, and he figures that the porch guy will think he looks good too. He leaves his apartment, heading down the stairs and outside to his bike, kicking up the kickstand and hopping on it.

The newspaper plant is only a few blocks away from his apartment building, so the ride there doesn’t take that long. He rolls all his newspapers, packs them tightly into his basket and a carrying bag and hops back on his bike towards his paper route.

He easily tosses each newspaper onto the sidewalks, the art perfected after almost a year of delivering these papers. In the beginning he had a lot of complaints of papers landing in bushes or on the lawns where they eventually got wet by sprinklers and one woman had even screamed at him that it needed to be on the front porch.

No one complained anymore, but he still had to deliver that woman’s paper on her front porch.

After he delivers half of his papers, he moves onto the next half which is only delivering to paper boxes. It’s far easier, and doesn’t require much effort besides stopping every few feet. Towards the end of this part is the cute guy, and as Ten approaches his house, he starts rehearsing in his head what he’s going to say when the cute guy talks to him.

It’s definitely going to go well. Ten is going to get a date and get to talk to him.

“Hey.” Ten’s bike comes to a screeching halt, because he is not expecting cute guy to be sitting on his lawn, curled up with a blanket on a couch.

Who the fuck has a couch on their front lawn?

Ten stares at him for a moment, wondering if he’s dreaming. Maybe he slept through his alarm clock for once and he’s actually dreaming.

“…You know, usually people say hi back.” Ten blinks, and then he squints.

“Why the fuck are you sitting on a couch on your lawn?”

Cute guy laughs, the sweetest laugh Ten has probably ever heard, and shrugs. “Someone left it at our curb last night. Free lawn couch, man.”

Ten laughs too, because free things _were_ nice. Though, Ten isn’t sure he’d sit on the couch even if cute guy asked in the sweetest way possible.

“Hey, do you have an extra paper I can have? I heard they found stuff about that murder so I wanted to read it.”

Ten doesn’t have an extra paper. In fact, if he gave an extra paper to cute guy he’d get in trouble. He tells cute guy this.

“Can I borrow one for ten minutes then? I mean, you don’t need to be finished with delivering exactly at six, right?”

“I… no, but what if you steal it? You know, pack up your lawn couch and take a trip to Alaska or-

Cute guy interrupts Ten with another laugh. Ten really does love it. “How about you sit down with me? Wait until I’m done and then go deliver it to that grouchy old lady next door.”

Ten contemplates cute guy’s offer. He could wait for him to finish and spend an extra ten minutes with him, but he also was offered to sit on the couch. Ten doesn’t trust the couch at all, not even a tiny bit, but _cute guy offered_.

“I don’t trust your lawn couch.”

“Then sit on my lap.”

Ten’s eyes widen at cute guy. Who just says that when you first talk to someone? He looks back at his basket, quickly grabbing out a newspaper and throwing it at him. Ten watches as it hits him smack in the face.

Ten looks on in horror for about three seconds before he’s pedaling down the street, yelling back at cute guy that he’ll be back with an apology. He skips the old grouchy lady’s house, moving onto the last thirteen houses. He places each paper into their boxes, sighing when he reaches the last house.

All he has left to do is go back and apologize to cute guy. If he can even properly apologize to him. Ten turns his bike around and starts pedaling slowly back towards his house. He could do this. He didn’t hype himself up this morning for nothing.

Ten sees cute guy still on the couch, now sipping at a cup of coffee and playing on his phone. Either cute guy was a super fast reader or he didn’t read the paper. Ten is going to assume the latter.

“Hey.” Cute guy looks up at Ten and smiles that same smile he always gives him. At least he doesn’t hate Ten for hitting him in his beautiful face.

“Hey.”

“Does your face hurt?” Ten asks. He moves his bike onto cute guy’s sidewalk, kicking down the kickstand and walking towards the couch. He’s not going to sit on it. He refuses to sit on it.

“Why? Because you’re blinding me with your beauty?”

Ten laughs. “No, because I hit you in the face with a newspaper!”

Cute guy lets out an ‘oh’ and proceeds to look down, a blush dusting his cheeks. It has Ten laughing more at how cute he really was.

“That was so cheesy.” Ten takes another step towards the couch and leans against the edge where cute guy is sitting. That was the closest he was getting to sitting on this couch. Absolutely the closest.

“Fuck off. Your face makes me forget how to speak half the time.” Ten tries not to smile, but cute guy makes it really hard not to.

“It’s okay. Your face makes me forget how to speak half the time too. Not because it’s pretty though.” Cute guy looks up at Ten, and then shoves him away from the couch.

“I can’t believe I wanted you to sit on my lawn couch when you’re this mean to me. You don’t even know my name – I’m Johnny, by the way, just in case you wanted to know, maybe you should tell me yours – and you’re acting so rude.”

_Johnny._ Johnny. He told him his name and wanted to know Ten’s name too. Johnny who looked so stupidly cute sitting on a couch curled up with a blanket and a cup of coffee, smiling into it as he takes a sip and Ten doesn’t even hesitate this time when he lifts up part of the blanket and sits next to Johnny on his dumb lawn couch.

“I’m Ten.”

“More like ten out of ten, am I right?”

“I’m going to throw a newspaper at you again.”

“Kinky.”

Ten throws the newspaper at Johnny again.


End file.
